ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Super Smash Bros. Legacy
Super Smash Bros. Legacy is an American action/adventure TV series based on the Super Smash Bros. crossover fighting games. The show has been airing on Cartoon Network since September 14th, 2021. Synopsis Set in a world that smashes together the locations, characters, lore, and concepts of Nintendo games, Mario and company attempt to protect it from the villains of the land. Cast and Characters Main *'Mario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - the main protagonist of the series who is a plumber that constantly gets wrapped up in adventures. Supporting *'Luigi '(voiced by Charles Martinet) - Mario's cowardly brother who looks up to him quite a bit and runs a ghost hunting business on the side. *'Princess Peach' (voiced by Samantha Kelly) - the ruler of the Mushroom Kingdom who, while slightly out of it, cares for her people above everything else. *'Yoshi' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Kirby' (voiced by Makiko Ohmoto) - an adorable pink ball-like creature who can eat anything to gain whoever he eats' powers. *'King Dedede' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * *'Link' (non-speaking) - the hero of Hyrule and the most recent in a long ling of reincarnated heroes who are born when the land is in danger. *'Princess Zelda' (voiced by Patricia Summersett) - TBD * *'Samus Aran' (voiced by Jennifer Hale) - a bounty hunter who wants revenge on her parent's killer. * *'Pit' (voiced by Antony Del Rio) - TBD *'Pauletena' (voiced by Ali Hillis) - TBD * *'Marth' (voiced by Yuri Lowenthal) - TBD * *'Fox Cloud' (voiced by TBD) - TBD *'Falco Lombardi' (voiced by TBD) - TBD * Antagonists *'Galeem' (non-speaking) - a deity-like creature that is described as the Lord of Light by many. His goal is to tear apart and recreate the world. **'Master Hand '(voiced by Xander Mobus) - Galeem's creation and the series' most recurring antagonist who speaks and acts for his master. *'Dharkon' (non-speaking) - Galeem's opposite who rules a realm just below the world. He is the embodiment of hate and chaos. **'Crazy Hand' (also voiced by Xander Mobus) - Dharkon's creation and Master Hand's brother who plays a similar role as his brother does for Galeem but for Dharkon. *'Subspace Army' **'Tabuu' (voiced by Mark Hamill) - the leader of the Subspace Army who uses magical bombs to blow up places and people to send them to his world. **'Ganondorf/Ganon '(voiced by TBD) - Link's eternal arch-nemesis who wields the triforce of Power and is a member of the Subspace Army. **'Bowser/Giga Bowser' (voiced by Kenny James) - the leader of the Koopa Kingdom who is a member of the Subspace Army. **'Ancient Minister' (voiced by TBD) - a robot being known as a R.O.B. who is forced to join the Subspace Army. **'Galleom' (voiced by TBD) - a giant cyborg who is one of the Subspace Army's most trusted enforcers. **'Duon' (voiced by TBD) - a giant robot who has two differently colored sides and a member of the Subspace Army. **'Porky Minch' (voiced by Tom Kenny) - the leader of the Pig Mask army who is obsessed with making creatures called Chimeras and a member of the Subspace army. **'Rayquaza' (vocal effects by TBD) - a dangerously powerful legendary Pokémon. **'Ridley/Meta Ridley' (voiced by Steven Blum) - a giant lizard-like creature who leads Space Pirates and is a member of the Subspace Army. **'Wario' (voiced by Charles Martinet) - a fat greedy man who is a member of the Subspace Army. *'Master Core' (non-speaking) - an extremely powerful fusion of Master and Crazy Hand. * *'Hades' (voiced by S. Scott Bullock) - TBD * Episodes Main article: List of Super Smash Bros. Legacy episodes Trivia * Category:TV Series Category:Action/Adventure Category:Cartoon Network Category:Crossovers